An electric motor of the type defined in the opening sentence is known from DE-PS 11 40 277 (herewith incorporated by reference). In the known motor the vibrations in the suspension are reduced by arranging a damping element between the rotor shaft bearing and the suspension. This yields a construction in which the suspension is situated in a zero-vibration point, i.e. the points which are stationary relative to the surrounding and consequently do not vibrate. These damping elements are compliant relative to the other parts of the electric motor. As a result, the vibration characteristics of this electric motor have large amplitudes, so that the positions of these parts vary considerably, which is particularly undesirable for the rotor shaft, which is coupled to parts to be driven.